Hearing aids have greatly contributed to the quality of life for those individuals with auditory problems. Technological advancements in this field continue to improve the reception, wearing comfort, life span and power efficiency of the hearing aid. In addition, several different hearing aid styles are available to choose from, i.e., behind the ear, in the ear, in the canal and completely in the canal.
The hearing aid is comprised of several components. One important component of the hearing aid is the receiver. The receiver is designed to utilize moving parts to generate acoustic energy in the ear canal of the individual using the hearing aid. Due to the motion of some of the parts within the receiver assembly, unintended vibrations may be transmitted through the receiver housing to the case of the hearing aid. In many situations, these vibrations are detrimental to the performance of the hearing aid.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.